


No Cause is Lost

by Kaylarx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: The Caribbean, dangerous place. Dangerous time 1715. British colonize, French battle, Spanish conquer.But the Pirates are the ones to rule the sea





	1. Red Cocks

"I've gotta say this be the most unfavorable idea your thick skull has ever gotten," I wench as the Red coat slams my head down on a brown hard table. 

"I've gotta say if we get through this imma make sure you be so hurt that I can no longer hear that appalling screech of yours," the other cockney wracked at my dearest friend Connie. 

The other pissheads got me other mates off the cold stone ground. See, the boys had a grand plan to rob the plantation near our little Shanty town. My best Connie said that's were the men keep all their load, and he had the perfect design to get in them. 

As you could tell it weren't so foolproof as we thought. 

"Ay! Get your mucky paws off of me!" The ear shattering screaming was Eren of course. Only thing he be decent at. He was a good lad, works for his mother, but he's got a temper of Irish without his whiskey. The big burly Brit just pulled his brown hair back and smacked his baby face against a wooden wall as we walk. 

Jean just grunted next to me as the wanker man handled us to brick building near the docks. The French fuck should just bend over and let them at it. 

We drug our feet in the sand, but it was no use. We were forced into the cold stone chambers and were prod into a cell. 

A little guy in a hunky dory hat came up to our little group. He wrote on a paper with ink and quill. 

"How old be you boys?" 

"Piss off," Connie spoke with a venom in his voice. The cock took it, but weren't happy. 

"What's your names," I stood up and held on to the prison cell poles as I spoke. 

"My name's Captain Red Cock, ya fucking nanny. I suggest you quit asking so much you simple Tommy," The Red Coat and I eyeballed one another. The big guard next to him didn't take to kindly to the fun names I gave my new mate. 

"Well I suggest you answer the man's question," his big paw came through the pole grabbing my sweaty, yellow blouse. "If you know what's good for ya. You fucking Cabezita Negra." I wouldn't let go of my stare.

He pulled me harder so I answered

"Remember the name lads, I be Ymir, only 17 years of age and I already got a bigger shaft in my pants then you bell ends." 

The two men left, leaving me and the boys to simmer in our anger towards one another. 

"Connie you really are a smugly little bitch," Jean began to snarl at the small lad. I would stay out of it. 

"No don't you even start ya fucking frog," Eren couldn't stay out of a good fight, "you were the one bustling about, with your wretched mug." 

"You wanna go you dog," Jean fists up, ready for battle. 

"You mad? Remember the last time we fought," Eren took his stance, "go crying to your mother Jeany Boy." 

Before the boys could beat each other I got in the middle. 

"Ay, I think you ninnies lost the plot," I put my hand on both of my mates chests. I be the biggest of them. I have the better strength. 

Jean learned from experience that he don't want to fight with me, so he walked off and sat against the wall. 

"And you," But the baby face Eren couldn't, "like a dog with two dicks, couldn't help yourself yelling to those las. Ya bedswerver," the young boy spat in my face. I wiped it off my face. 

"Ay Ay, that be true, and proud to be," I put the boy in a headlock, "maybe you be mad you can't get your little cock wet while I be drowning in the women's tender box." The boy struggled under my hold. 

"Your mama been giving me thy eye, may she be the next woman to end up in my chambers," Eren's face turned red, he attempted to fight back, but his puny arms couldn't fight off my superior ones. 

"Ymir quit," Connie pulled me back, so I let go of the poor boy. He went to get his pug ugly mug in my face but Connie was quit to push him back so he wouldn't need to feel my rath. 

"Don't be speaking of my mother in such words you queer!" 

"Ain't my fault, your mother has perfect taste," I be real smug, the lad makes it so easy to poke at him. 

Eren finally shoved poor Connie off of him and came running to me, I was ready for a good going. 

Before my hard first could hit his soft face a bang cut us off. The brits came around yelling and taking a battle pose near the door. But an explosion to the wooden door caused most to lose their balance leaving who came in to have an easy time. 

I couldn't see through the smoke, but their were many grunts and moans of pain. We heard steps coming towards us. We moved to the back of the cell, waiting to see who would come through the smoke. 

The door was unlocked, a short but hard man was revealed once we walked through the thick smoke. He had a boom in his voice when he spoke. 

"I need you to know one thing," he was calm when he spoke, but we were scared shitless. 

"I just saved your lives today boys, and I need men. You understand want I'm speaking?" The man came right up to me, he looked to be French, but wasn't wearing the outfit of one. 

"Ay." I was afraid of the short man, but I weren't a coward. 

"Alright lads, go grab a box and get to the ship," he was about to walk out the door before he looked back to us bunch. 

"I'm your captain now boys, Captain Levi."


	2. Mama’s Boy

"We can't leave!" The baby face boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Can he ever quit screeching? 

"Right lads? We got family here, I can't leave my ma," Eren kept panicking and flapping about, but Captain didn't look he was gonna deal with him. 

The man's short, but still horrifying to any person. Levi walked up to the poor young boy, showing no emotions. 

"I tell ya this, you either come work for me, or I can kill you were you stand," the small pirate pulled out two French court swords. Wonderful weapon, but ain't so when you be getting threatened. 

His men that were packing up supplies quit what they were doing and also be prepared to unleash more blood. 

I looked to the other boys, Jean looked he bout shit is own trousers. His face be squish around so he would stop himself from crying. Connie looked as he didn't breath. So it was up to I again to save the day. 

"Ay Captain," I step a tad closer, but he turned to me with those sharp swords. I sweat a little at that Pleasant gesture. 

"Let us tell our folks we be leaving. I think my friend he is too thick to understand the rules," there are rule of this, if one saves your life, you serve them. Or you die. Simple as that. 

The Captain wouldn't speak, it's a spook but I continued, "He be a real mama's Boy Captain." He store for a few more seconds, and finally let off. He shielded his weapons and stepped aside for us to move. 

"You best be at my ship before sun down, or you boys will pay with your blood," at once we all nodded. I grabbed Eren before he could open is fat mouth once more. The other two stood close as we exited the sone chambers. 

We hurried out of there and towards the little humble town that was now bustling with all kinds of folks. Slothful red wankers slept at their post unaware of the pirates that just a few ago had killed their mates. 

Little boys ran around the markets plundering what they could without their mothers finding their crime. Dogs and cat lied around in the shade with one another under the hot Caribbean sun. And old men sat with nice smile and sticks to protect what is there's.

My fair home, Andress. 

Before I could think the lads shoved past me. Connie and Jean ran about the market yelling "I be telling me ma what I'll be doing, let's meet back at the shops! Yeah?!" I gave the Frenchman a nod and looked back to Eren. 

But the boy was already trampling about towards his shack. I ran to the fucking bell end and grabbed his shirt. 

"What's thy idea?!" He feel back from the pull and was fuming with anger. The small lad throw a fist towards my amazingly handsome mug, but I caught it and put the git in a lock. 

"What will you tell your mother Jaeger? You know how she be," he struggled in the hold so I hardened it. "Listen you fucking tosser, ya ma would bear you if ya even give the idea of you leaving with a bunch of plunderers." 

Eren kept up on fighting, "I don't wanna go anyways, that French fuck and shove it up his ass." 

"Your thick skull is getting in the way of your decision making," the boy stomped on my foot, I put my weight on his back and went down on the ground with him under me. 

"Listen, you want to live in this place forever?! Want your mother to die old still working for your sorry little ass?" Eren listened, "we can get rich from this, think about it. Them brits have many cargos in those hunky dory ships of theirs." 

With an exhaust voice Jaeger spoke, "what do I tell her?" 

Victorious. 

I got off the poor boy and lifted him up to his feet, "tell that we are leaving with Mr. Pixis to do some work for him. Tell we are going to Havana." He nodded, and we went. 

This be our only chance to get out of this hellhole. If we played our cards correct we could end up in England. Out of this hot wet weather. Or may we actually go to Havana. See the lovey lads of the land. 

We made it to the baby face boy's family shack. His fair mother was hanging up old wet clothes. Even through this is a shit pot, Mrs. Jaeger always acted like it wasn't. She cleaned as much as she could, may think that one day it will turn into a white magical mansion. 

Mrs. Jaeger stop her daily chores and turned back to us, "hello Ymir, Eren your late." The way she said my name, she always said it with a bit of a snarl. The love ain't like how I live my life. Says ladies need to look pretty, act like a woman, and no man wants a woman that be hang with a bunch of boys. 

Easy for her to say, she's got a lad in England, working for her and sending much money for her. I didn't, I ain't got a body caring for me. 

"I know mother," Eren opened up the dark wooden shack door, his mother followed behind, and I followed her. 

Mrs. Jaeger had made dinner, beans of toast. She went to make me a plate, I thanked her. As I ate Mrs. Jaeger kept an eye on me. I knew what was to come. 

"Ymir," I give a glance as I shoved more black beans into my mouth. "I do wish you would take my advice." Here we go once more. 

"I think many men here would love to marry you, but you need to quit all the... masculine things you do," suppose she's telling of all the ladies I bed. I was taught right, don't disrespect my elders. So I listened as she spoke. 

"Maybe one of the boys would find you, appealing," I couldn't help but laugh hard at that. 

"Whatever you say Mrs. Jaeger," I continued to fill my stomach. The older woman frowned when I spoke. 

"Eren don't you think she would make a fabulous wife," the boy's beans flew out his nose at the sound of the thought. Eren hurried for his napkin, to try and answer his dearest. 

"Mrs. Jaeger, I do say that's the answer," before she could retort a knock came from the door. Eren's mother went to open it up, finding a somewhat familiar woman. 

"Excuse me, but did I see Ymir coming in here?" I remember her, she really left a mark on me the night we meant up. 

"Yeah she's in," She opened the door more. 

"Oh, Ymir, I had wanted to know if you would help me, fix something up in my house," I gave the girl a smirk and rose. 

"Of course love," before I left with the beautiful, I went down to Eren's ear and whispered, "you best tell your mother that you're leaving her side." 

Then I went to 'fix' the girl's shack. I couldn't say no to anyone in need.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
